The Greengrass Paradox
by Midnite93
Summary: A one shot relating to how Daphne beats Voldemort while struggling along the way. She meets Death who makes a preposition and a birthday gift by sending her to another dimension where her loved ones are alive. One shot for Ladydiamond92


**The Greengrass Paradox**

 **A/N: I know it might be a little late. This is my gift to one of my beloved besties I ever had Ladydiamond92. My best wishes on your birthday even though it has been a few days. I always saw many write powerful even overpowered Harry Potter as main character. So… I thought why not write a powerful female character with my own twist! Let us hope I succeed in this experiment here we go…**

A raven-haired fair skinned girl with glowing green eyes was walking in the deserted street of Magnolia Crescent. It was a long 18 years of a tyrannical rule of a power-hungry dark lord by the name of Dark Lord Voldemort which ended just a few days ago, and it was thanks to her. Daphne Greengrass was her name and she was born by a forbidden union of a pureblood wizard and a veela. Her father Cyrus was one of Voldemort's best men until he realised what kind of a monster the inhuman creature really was. He decided to desert the dark lord and his merry band of followers and left wizarding England.

But leaving was not so easy as it seemed since Voldemort had found out about his desertion and sent spies abroad to track him down and kill him. Cyrus fought bravely but was gravely wounded and his dying body was thrown in the Atlantic sea. Near the veela island, A beautiful fair skinned veela with dark hair and blue eyes was talking a stroll until she saw a broken and bleeding Cyrus floating in the water. After he was rescued, he fell in love with her and tried to win her heart. Soon, they get married and June 17th was the day Daphne was born. Cyrus was looking at his sleeping wife with a baby wrapped around her blanket.

"She is so beautiful love!" said the blonde-haired man with green eyes wearing black robes.

"Maybe, she will have your eyes." said Anastasia weakly and kissed her forehead.

"What shall we name her?" asked Cyrus.

"We will name her Daphne Greengrass." said Anastasia lovingly.

However, a few years later that happiness soon was cut short as Voldemort soon found out about their reunion and they were captured. They were brought back to magical Britain which was under the dictatorship of Voldemort himself. They were hung in the public waiting to be executed and a three-year-old Daphne cried out to her parents. Cyrus smiled weakly and looked at her lovingly "Grow stronger my girl… do not be sad for we will be in a better place with our families. I believe in you Daphne... you will be the one to kill Voldemort and his henchmen and bring peace to the world!"

Daphne shouted "No Daddy!"

And the executioners put down the axes and beheaded Cyrus and Anastasia and Daphne remained motionless. A cloaked man with a cold voice said "Come... We must go!"

She was too aggrieved to even protest as she saw her parents die in front of her at a tender age of 4 and let the cloaked man carry her far away from the mob of people.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The cloaked man turned out to be Severus Snape who was spy of the now defunct Order of Phoenix. The dark Lord had finished off the Potters and their son who was to be the saviour. And soon, they all lost hope as the Dark Lord and his Death eaters killed the remaining members of the order with the exception of Severus. Daphne swore revenge on Voldemort from that very day forth and would find a way to finish Voldemort for good. Thanks to Severus she was trained in the art of magic and using her gold at Gringotts she began to travel. She seeked out further training and was rewarded with a bounty hunter who taught her martial arts and several assassination skills for a price. She soon discovered that she was naturally wandless as no wands seem to work with her so she resorted to learning spells and incantations wandlessly. Severus cautioned her into keeping her ability a secret and she agreed using a wooden stick as her fake wand.

Years passed and she learned as such as she could from the magical world and the muggle world. Soon, she began to hunt down the death eaters one by one which earned her the nickname the bloody Raven. Daphne soon matured into a young woman and let her hair grow till her waist and wore a black full sleeve top, dark blue jeans and black boots and her body developed like that of a fit assassin trained to kill and she had well-endowed curves.

Voldemort soon laid waste to muggle London and took over the throne after murdering the Queen in cold blood and soon put laws in place which segregated muggles from the wizards. All those who opposed were shipped away to the castle of Hogwarts which used to be a school was now turned into a concentration camp for muggles, muggle-born and half-bloods who opposed Voldemort. Soon, Daphne found out Voldemort owned the Elder wand after killing Albus Dumbledore in the ministry atrium but decided against retrieving it. Daphne was captured after she was caught in a trap laid out due to a false tip off and was about to be executed by Voldemort himself. But managed to escape with the help of a still marked Severus Snape at the cost of his life. Severus Snape was dying and he passed on his memories to her before he closed his eyes. Taking a vial, she collected the memories into a bottle.

After seeing his memories from a stolen pensieve, she discovered the secret to Voldemort's immortality the Horcruxes. She found Sirius Black a runaway convict from Azkaban in form of a grim and befriended him and told him her plan. On hearing about horcruxes, Sirius took her to his house at Number 12 Grimmauld place. They saw Kreacher in possession of a locket which turned out to be a horcrux. Barely containing her fiendfyre spell she managed to destroy one horcrux. Soon, others followed starting from bribing the goblins at Gringotts to destroy another horcrux of the cup with a killing curse, after that going to little Hangleton to destroy Marvolo's ring, then finding a dark book which turned out to be Tom Riddle's diary, with the help of Luna she discovered the diadem. Finally, she found the body of a one year old Harry Potter which was not yet decomposed and destroyed each and every one leaving only the snake and Voldemort himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seeing the body of Harry Potter snapped her into anger and rage owing to the fact that Voldemort went far enough and needed to be brought down brutally. She then challenged Voldemort to a public duel after seeing him in action thanks To Snape's memories. Voldemort not being one to turn down a challenge accepts and then recognises her as the daughter of Cyrus and then gleefully taunts her into surrendering and joining her ranks. Unaware, that Sirius with the help of an invisibility cloak which belonged to James Potter was about to destroy his snake. He then slew Nagini with an Avada Kedavra causing Voldemort to scream and cry in pain. Sirius while hiding began to attack everyone of Voldemort's legions causing a massive stampede which resulted in deaths of over thousands and death toll kept rising.

Voldemort then realised that each and every horcrux of his has been destroyed and then solemnly he looked at Daphne and was going to attack. Daphne began to laugh gleefully saying she fooled him into a distraction. With a roar of anger, Voldemort mustered all his power and released it into one of his most powerful spell Dark abyss and released it at Daphne who began to wave her hands in order to try and counter the incoming spell which reeked of death and destruction.

However, Sirius threw the cloak aside and rushed towards Daphne in order to save her. Pushing her aside, he took the spell head on and began to disintegrate into dust.

"Sirius!" shouted Daphne with horror.

"I am sorry Daphne I had to do this… I could not let the girl who I saw as my daughter die in front of me. I lost Harry and his parents and I don't want to lose you." Said Sirius with a tearful smile and vanished into thin air.

Voldemort who watched the scene with amusement began to laugh gleefully along with his legion "Yet another loved one you could have saved."

Daphne was motionless and looked at Voldemort and his minions with full amount of unbridled hate. Suddenly, she yelled and black and white magic began to surround her, making Voldemort flinch. The Death Eaters began firing curses at Daphne using their wands but the curses started to bounce away despite hitting their mark.

"What is the meaning of this?" frowned Voldemort and then his question was answered as Daphne furiously began releasing bolts of pure magic at the Death Eaters who then began to apparate away and surround her with spells which were once again ineffective.

Not caring about who was in her way, she began to release all her power into her magic and slowly white and black bolts of magic were being fired. Eventually, the Death Eaters were being turned into pile of ashes, blood, broken bones and melted flesh. Then the giants, the acromantulas, the vampires, the sirens, the werewolves, the Dementors and various other creatures who have sided with Voldemort have not been spared. Daphne's green eyes completely turned black due to the amount of magic she was putting in reckless abandon. The survivors and Voldemort began fighting back with everything they had, attacking her from all corners. Voldemort did the unthinkable by using a spell to open a portal leading to hell and scores of demons began pouring out and began to attack anything that they saw.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Daphne being consumed in anger still began to attack anything and everything recklessly and the streets were beginning to fill with chaos and even innocent bystanders were not spared. Unaware, one of her pure magic bolts had hit and killed the weakened Voldemort and soon the demons were also not spared from her wrath. Many of them fell and the remaining began to run towards the portal and soon it closed.

Things however did not end there as after Voldemort died many death eaters who were marked by Voldemort began to cry and they began to melt into molten liquid of blood and ashes. Soon, the battlefield was desolate and not one of them survived except for a lone 19-year-old girl standing. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the amount of destruction she caused and then walked towards the body of Voldemort and picked up the elder wand and then she broke down in tears knowing that even in victory she felt hollow. She had got her revenge after waiting for years and even now in pursuit of revenge she lost Severus Snape and Sirius Black two of the people she loved the most and there was nothing she could do to bring them back. She then took out the stone and soon the cloak, the wand and stone began to glow and she began to float in the air. Slowly, the three began to vanish and join with her causing massive amount of pain in her body and soon the world exploded with a bright light.

After a while, she woke up and saw that she was a bit taller and she felt a tattoo on her neck glowing grey. It was the mark of an ankh. She sighed in realisation knowing that she has all the three deathly hallows in possession and she felt her strength and powers quadruple.

"So this is what it feels like…" said Daphne with a sad smile.

oooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later, she began walking towards an unknown destination after being unsure what to really do with her life now that she has reached a level far beyond a human could achieve.

Then, a hooded figure appeared in front of her. The figure spoke in a feminine voice "I finally see you owner of my artefacts!"

Daphne looked up at her and said "So you must be Death… Have you finally come to claim me?"

"I wish to give you a gift for bringing Riddle's soul in a silver platter." Said Death solemnly.

"What do you want in return?" said Daphne with a frown.

"I wish to lay claim to this world you call your own and in return I shall send you to another dimension where things will be different and a lot more peaceful than in here." Said Death with a laugh.

Had Daphne been a kinder soul she would have tried to bargain with Death but after losing Severus and Sirius she did not have any reason left to live.

"Will I able to see my parents and loved ones again?" asked Daphne with hopeful eyes.

"You will and you never really had a proper birthday present so please consider this as one!" said Death with amusement.

"I thank you for the gift Lady Death please send me away to the dimension you choose!" said Daphne with a confident tone.

Death waved her hand and Daphne vanished into thin air. The hooded figure looked around and smiled "So many bodies so many souls to consume!"

oooooooooooooooooo

In the ministry atrium, Lucius and Bellatrix were attacking Sirius who was simply batting away their spells and Harry looked on with amazement.

"This is for my godson!" shouted Sirius and soon began to released spells of all kinds.

Bellatrix now saw the opportunity to kill Sirius and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

However, Sirius and Harry were thrown away by an invisible force and Bellatrix was stunned.

Lucius slowly stood up to see a glowing light in front of him and saw a silhouette of a young woman show up and began to laugh.

"Look what do we have here." But was unable to finish the sentence as Daphne released a red beam of light at his throat and severed it killing Lucius.

"Who the hell are you bitch? I will torture you and kill you for this." shrieked Bellatrix.

Sirius and Harry were amazed and Harry commented "She's remarkable!"

Daphne looked at the fallen Lucius with a smile and looked at her with calm cold eyes and spoke softly "Leave now or die. This is my last warning!"

"Shut up you ugly bitch…. I will be the one to kill you." Bellatrix shouted loudly and began to wave her wand and began to release her spells.

Daphne sighed and closed her right eye and released a beam of purple light from her left eye and made a hole on Bellatrix's forehead.

The stunned Bellatrix stood motionless immediately falling to her death and Daphne shook her head "You talk too much!"

Sirius now looked in fear and amazement as she vanished and appeared in front of them.

"Stay back!" said Sirius fearfully.

"I don't mean to harm any of you. In fact, I came to this world to save as many as I can!" said Daphne with a kind smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"How do I put this… It is good to see you again Sirius!" said Daphne with a sad smile.

"How do you know my name?" said Sirius with a frown.

"I came from another world and yes you were close to me and I watched you die." Said Daphne with a calm smile.

"What makes you think I will believe you?" snapped Sirius.

"I believe her!" said Harry solemnly much to the surprise of Sirius and Daphne.

"Harry….:" said Sirius but Harry stopped him.

"Look at her eyes and her body language I have seen people over the years if they say the truth or lie! She is being honest and It is no trick." Said Harry firmly.

"Thank you boy... it means a lot to me!" said Daphne smilingly.

"Who are you fair maiden?" said Harry with an eager and hopeful look.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass! And who might you be?" said Daphne walking towards him calmly.

"My name is Harry Potter madame." Said Harry with a smile.

"Greengrass? I heard of that name before." Said Sirius thoughtfully.

"You know my name and now I know yours... we need to talk Daphne and I believe the three of us need to find a more private place for this." Said Sirius solemnly.

"I agree… I wouldn't have it any other way. And Harry, I know what your scar is and I will help you out with it later!" said Daphne with a nod.

"My scar?" said Harry in disbelief.

Sirius was suspicious of her when she decimated Lucius and Bellatrix single handedly and that she knew him and it began to ring alarm bells. Harry trusted her so he decided to give her the benefit of doubt "Come... let us go to my place!"

The three of them held hands and looked at one another with a nod and vanished.

 **And that's it for now. I have not meant to write it so seriously. But ideas kept pouring so had to conceal it into a one shot. This was merely an experiment to a powerful Daphne Greengrass and if you are curious of her description I will be putting her picture along with this fiction as well. She resembles a model Foorogh Kardansani and I am one of her fans. So I thought of giving Daphne a twist like this. Leave reviews and comments and I know it is rushed and has mistakes I stopped writing ages ago and my skills have rusted.**


End file.
